1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a learning support method and a learning support program in so-called “e-Learning” system.
2. Prior Art
In late years the learning support system with a network and the World Wide Web technology has been developed. A learner (a student) is able to attend a lecture opened on the Web through a Web browser. Accordingly, a learner can study in a desired time at a desired place without limitations of time and place.
However, unlike a classroom education, in which a plurality of learners gather on a classroom to attend a lecture, each learner has to study individually in the learning support system.
In the classroom education, an instructor can realize intelligibility and degree of concentrations of the learners through their facial expressions, behavior and an atmosphere of the classroom. Therefore, the instructor can improve the intelligibility by changing a way of explanation and so on.
On the other hand, a service offerer of a conventional learning support system grasps the intelligibility of the learners indirectly through test results and questions from the learners. However, a frequency of test is limited. Further it is difficult to know intelligibility of each learner based on contents of the questions because a question is a voluntary action of a learner.
Since the learner who could not understand the contents of the lecture does not usually realize what point he or she could not understand, he or she cannot construct a question by analyzing an unknown portion. For example, a questioner who asks “what is corresponding to the session layer?” after the description “IP of TCP/IP corresponds to a network layer of OSI seven-layer model and TCP corresponds to a transport layer thereof” understands the contents of the description. On the contrary, a learner who does not know the OSI seven-layer model cannot ask questions about the description.
Further, in a classroom education, a learner does not exit from a classroom without saying a word even if he or she could not understand the contents of the lecture because he or she is attending the lecture with other learners in the classroom. However, in e-learning, a learner stops attending a lecture when he or she could not understand the contents of the lecture with or without frustration because he or she is not restrained in a classroom.